Amor entre especies
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Rin y su hermano gemelo Leonardo acompañan a Sesshomaru y Jaken en su travesía por Naraku, lo que tenía confundidos a estos dos es que Leo es un Youkai y su hermana es humana...
1. El comienzo

**Amor entre especies**

Capitulo 1 "El comienzo"

Rin y su hermano gemelo Leonardo acompañan a Sesshomaru y Jaken en su travesía por Naraku, lo que tenía confundidos a estos dos es que Leo es un Youkai y su hermana es humana...

...

Sesshomaru se encontraba en un bosque herido, gracias a los golpes que Colmillo de Acero le provocaron, maldecía a su padre por darle esa valiosa arma a su medio hermano, y aún más a este por provocarle heridas graves. Antes de darse cuenta, escucho un ruido por los arbustos, como pequeños pasos acercándose.

: Rin, regresa, huelo a mucha sangre, no deberías acercarte

Claro, olía a humano, más bien un olor a humano y otro a Youkai, aunque tenían una mezcla de flores silvestres y mar, el otro a menta e incienso. No dejaría que nadie lo viera de esa forma tan humillante así que cuando los sintió asomarse puso su cara más aterradora, intentando alejar a aquellos intrusos... De pronto vio 2 pares de ojos verlo con miedo, pero luego lo vieron con curiosidad, eran solo unos Cachorros, una cría hembra de humana de cabellos negros, piel blanca, aunque no tanto como la suya, ojos cafés y vestía un kimono algo sucio y estaba descalza, y la otra cría por el contrario era un Youkai macho con forma humana pero por su aroma, deducía que era un Youkai Neko, tenía el pelo negro de casi la misma altura que la de la niña, sus ojos eran azul oscuro, la piel un poco acanelada, y tenía algunas cicatrices en el rostro, vestía un kimono azul oscuro algo más limpio que el de la niña... antes de que les dijera que se largaran o tener que ladrarles, la humana se acercó a él con una pequeña Cantinflora hecha de juncos llena de agua y lo puso frente a él. El niño no era tan confiado y tomo la mano de la niña y se alejó con ella antes de que él quisiera atacarlos.

El orgulloso demonio se quedó viendo a donde se fueron los pequeños para luego quedarse viendo a la pequeña Cantinflora de agua.

Las horas pasaron y poco a poco sintió como su herida cerraba lentamente, pero no probó la pequeña ofrenda que le dejaron los niños, no señor, su orgullo no se lo permitía, no necesitaba esas cosas, escucho unos pasos acercarse por el mismo camino y vio al par de niños acercarse con unos platos hechos de hojas con pescados asados y lo que parecía ser fruta picada, los niños dejaron la comida frente a él, el macho a regañadientes, y se dieron la vuelta para regresar a casa, pero

Sesshomaru: No es necesario que hagan esto, algo que detesto es la comida que ingieren los humanos

Ni siquiera se dignó en mirarlos al rechazar tan groseramente la comida. La niña volteo a mirarlo con tristeza, ya que se había esforzado por hacer la comida de ese demonio; en cambio el niño lo miró con rabia, habían arriesgado su pellejo porque su testaruda Hermana menor fue a pescar al río aunque estaba prohibido, y hace días que ninguno comía y en lugar de aprovechar que habían conseguido el pescado sin ser descubiertos y golpeados en el proceso, se lo había preparado a ese arrogante, grosero y malagradecido demonio que además les rechazó la comida como si fuera fácil conseguirla. Así que con su orgullo pisoteado jalo de regreso a su hermanita para regresar a casa, y conseguir su propio alimento.

: ¡Pero no así! (Susurrándole algo fuerte)

La niña había regresado al río buscando más peces, y su hermano sabía que estaban tentando a la suerte.

: Rin, nos meteremos en problemas (Entrando al agua justo cuando Rin sacaba uno)

Hombre: ¡LO SABÍA!

Ambos voltearon a donde la luz y la voz venían, todos los hombres de la aldea los veían con rabia y enojo desde la orilla.

Hombre: ¡Rin, Leonardo, ustedes son los ladrones de peces!

En cuestión de instantes los niños estaban en el piso siendo golpeados, Leonardo intentaba levantarse pero lo atacaban entre 11 mientras otros 5 golpeaban a su dulce hermanita

Leo: ¡MALDITOS COBARDES! ¡DÉJENLA! ¡MÉTANSE CON ALGUIEN DE SU TAMAÑO! (grita furioso y desesperado)

2 más se acercaron golpearlo, al menos le quito un poco a la más pequeña pero no lo suficiente ya que seguían golpeando a la niña

Hombre 2: ¡Saben bien que está prohibido robarse los peces!

Hombre 3: ¡Se aprovechan que son unos niños y uno es un monstruo, por eso las mujeres de la aldea les dan alimento! (Pateando tan fuerte al niño que escupió sangre)

Hombre 2: ¡Si vuelven a hacer eso los mataré! (Abofeteando a la niña y soltándola bruscamente)

Leo los rasguños y estos se alejaron de él, aprovecho para cargar a su hermanita y llevársela mientras la pequeña empezaba a llorar quebrándole el corazón a su hermano.

Al llegar a su casa Leo la bajo y salió de nuevo a buscar algo de comer, ya que sus estómagos pedían comida... La niña tomo un traste hondo y lo lleno de agua y tomo un trapo sucio y lo remojo para lavarlo.

Leo: Mira, encontré unas vallas, una lagartija y una rata vamos a cocinarlos (Entrando con la comida emocionado, al fin comerían algo de carne)

Con lo que no contó fue que Rin empezará a cocinar la rata pero no le dejo probarla, y cuando intentaba tomarla, su hermanita le daba un manotazo. El chiquitín hizo un puchero y su hermana tomo el trapo y empezó a limpiar sus heridas tiernamente.

Leo: Ya te dije que no me gusta que hagas eso (Empujándola fuerte, haciendo que la niña cayera de sentón causando irremediablemente que reanudara su llanto, haciéndolo sentir como el peor ser sobre la faz de la tierra, se mordió el labio y la abrazó nervioso mientras la arrullaba) Lo siento Rin (Soltando una lágrima) No quise Lastimarte, sólo, estoy furioso, si tan solo... Si tan solo fuese más fuerte... Podría protegerte (Abrazando a la pequeña) No quiero perderte... Ya perdimos a mamá y a papá y a los demás... Y si por mi debilidad te pierdo... Jamás me lo perdonaría...

Una manita se puso en su mejilla y le limpio las lágrimas con su pulgar. Leo levantó la mirada y se sorprendió porque su hermana le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, esas que te hacen creer que la poca bondad que existe en el mundo estaba en esa sonrisa, Leo se sintió débil, él se preocupaba por esos golpes y la empujaba, pero a pesar del dolor, el hambre y los golpes Rin siempre lo esperaría con una sonrisa.

Leo: Te prometo que en cuanto podamos nos iremos de aquí, me volveré más fuerte, y viviremos en un palacio, comeremos hasta reventar, dormiremos en camas suaves y cómodas, serás la princesa del lugar, todos envidiaran tu belleza y nos respetarán, y nada le hará falta a mi dulce angelito

Rin sonrió un poco ante las ilusiones de su hermano y sólo se acurrucó con él para dormir

Leo: Aunque... No me importa volver a vivir así, si tengo a mi hermana esperándome en casa con una sonrisa (Besando su frente)

Rin apago la fogata y tomo una vieja manta mientras los tapaba, Leonardo le dio unas cuantas vallas y viceversa, ambos se durmieron abrazados y sonrientes esperando que al despertar fuera mejor el día.

...

Rin y Leo regresaban al lugar donde Sesshomaru estaba, Leonardo casi se curaba por completo, pero su hermanita tenía el ojo hinchado y cojeaba un poco, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extraordinario para no ir y asesinar a todos los aldeanos, no quería que su hermana viese algo así.

Al llegar Sesshomaru seguía en el mismo lugar, pero antes de que hicieran algún ruido.

Sesshomaru: No quiero (Sin verlos)

Rin le quito la comida a su hermano y se arrodilló frente a él, ofreciéndole la comida como si estuviera frente a un rey

Sesshomaru: Ya te dije que no quiero nada, entiende

Rin bajo la mirada y Leonardo apretó los puños, ese tipo no sabía que casi los mataban por conseguirle comida pero parecía no importarle nadie más que él, iba a acercarse a ella para que se alejaran de él

Sesshomaru: ¿Quien les hizo eso en el rostro?

Rin y Leonardo abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y lo vieron con incredulidad

Sesshomaru: Está bien, no es necesario que me lo digan

Sesshomaru volteo a verlos, más bien a la niña y esta empezó a reír contenta de que alguien se preocupará por ella y su hermano, y aunque Leo también sonrió se sintió celoso de que esa sonrisa fuera para otra persona que no fuera él.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué te pones feliz?, Sólo te pregunté cómo estabas

Leo jalo a la niña y le hizo una reverencia para irse aunque su niña se fue Despidiéndose con la manita

...

Rin iba muy contenta por el pueblo, hasta empezó a jugar como cualquier niña de su edad, Leonardo sonrió al ver a su hermanita tan contenta... Le agradecería a ese arrogante, grosero y malagradecido demonio el haberle devuelto la sonrisa a su hermanita.

Antes de que entraran a la cabaña, el chico de ojos azules freno a la niña y se puso frente a ella amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba con sigilo a la casa, en ella se encontraba un hombre con piel de lobo comiendo la poca comida que había en esa cabaña, al notar el aroma de los pequeños se volteo bruscamente

Lobo: Díganme, esta casucha es suya niños

Rin retrocedió junto a su hermano pero ambos asintieron, antes de que alguien dijera más, Leonardo jalo a Rin al sentir el aroma a lobos y sangre cerca, así que se alejó con su hermanita mientras se escondían en un arbusto, ambos se asomaron cuando los lobos atacaban al intruso de su cabaña, y lo acercaron a un Youkai lobo de ojos azules que en cuanto le entrego un fragmento de color rosa brillante, el lobo de ojos azules le arranco la cabeza, Leonardo no pudo tapar a tiempo los ojos de su hermana.

: Bien, ya terminamos aquí, yo regresaré a la madriguera, y ustedes pueden comerse a los humanos que quieran.

Leo no necesitaba oír más, así que tomo la mano de Rin y ambos salieron corriendo, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de la gente que era devorada.

Rin volteo un segundo para ver el camino cuando se topó con que los lobos los seguían, aunque su hermano era un Youkai, aún era muy lento, y más si la llevaba a ella, noto que el camino por el que iban era donde estaba ese Youkai de cabellos blancos, pero Leonardo tropezó, y los lobos se lanzaron sobre ambos, lo único que pudo hacer el muchachito fue saltar sobre su hermana para intentar protegerla

...

Jaken: Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde está? Respóndeme amo Sesshomaru

Una piedra lo golpeó con fuerza, lanzada desde lejos, tirándolo del dragón de Dos cabezas

Jaken se levantó y vio a Sesshomaru acercarse a paso elegante

Jaken: Amo Sesshomaru, dígame, ¿Usted intentaba probar algo conmigo? ¿Su espada realmente puede matar?

Sesshomaru: Se supone que estabas buscándome, ¿Qué haces descansando aquí?

Jaken: Ay amo Sesshomaru, que alivio... Ver qué no le pasó... (Otra piedra le da, causando que cayera) ¡AY NADA!

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de subir al Dragón, cuando el viento trajo consigo un aroma conocido

Sesshomaru: Puedo oler a sangre y muchos lobos... El olor de esta sangre es...

...

Sesshomaru y Jaken se adentraron al bosque hasta llegar al lugar donde la sangre empezaba y se encontró con los dos niños que lo habían visitado, llenos de sangre y mordidas

Jaken: ¿Que pasa amo? (El demonio verde miro a los pequeños) Hay, están bien muertos, los lobos salvajes hicieron esto, ellos fueron asesinados por ellos... Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Usted conoce estas crías?

Sesshomaru no respondió, solo recordó la sonrisa de la pequeña y los desafiantes ojos del niño... Así que acerco su mano a su espada.

Jaken: Hay, amo bonito (Temblando)

Sesshomaru desenvaino su espada y vio unos monstruitos con armas alrededor de los pequeños.

Sesshomaru: Ya entiendo... Puedo ver a los Sirvientes de la Muerte... (Se acerco más a los pequeños) Vamos a poner a prueba, el poder del Colmillo Sagrado.

Jaken: Oh... ¿Una Prueba?

Sesshomaru blandió su espada y los monstruos fueron aniquilados, dejando en paz a los niños.

Jaken quedo impactado de ver lo que hizo pero la mandíbula se le fue al piso al ver como con su brazo cargo a la niña con delicadeza. Se quedó en shock al oír un par de latidos de corazón provenientes de ambos cuerpos reaccionar al mismo tiempo, la niña frunció el ceño y abrió lentamente los ojos, mostrando poseer un color castaño, viendo a Sesshomaru con curiosidad, al mismo tiempo el chiquillo que estaba en el piso abrió sus enormes ojos azules y parpadeo confundido.

Leo: Es verdad... Yo... Yo morí... ¿Qué? ¡Rin! Ri... (Se quedo callado al verla con el demonio)

Jaken: ¿Resucito? Amo... ¿Usted fue capaz de resucitar a estos niños con el poder del Colmillo Sagrado?

Sesshomaru bajo lentamente a la pequeña y se levantó mientras los tres miraban a Sesshomaru alejarse.

Jaken: No puedo creer que el amo Sesshomaru haya sido capaz de salvar una vida humana... Es increíble, pero escuche claramente cómo dijo que quería probar los poderes de esa arma... Ah, entonces a mí también me uso para comprobar si su espada tenía el poder... (Llorando) BUAAAAAAA, me quería matar... Jaken se siente muy triste al saber la verdad (Leonardo rodó los ojos pero se sorprendió al ver a su pequeña hermanita seguir al demonio así que el también la siguió pero por obvias razones no la pudo detener) Amo Sesshomaru, que cruel fue conmigo... BUAA (Levanto la mirada y se encontró con que lo habían dejado solo) Espéreme, todo fue actuación (Siguiéndolo rápidamente)

...

Jaken: ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguirnos mocosos? (Viendo mal a los niños que los seguían hasta el campo de flores donde los esperaba el dragón de dos cabezas) Sera mejor que se vayan, el amo detesta a los humanos y esa chiquilla sucia seguramente altera el delicado olfato del amo Sesshomaru... Así que Shu, Shu, largo (Les iba a pegar con el báculo pero Leo lo tomo antes de que los tocara) Suéltalo, suéltalo mocoso (Leo lo lanzo por ahí y empezó a examinar el báculo).

Leo: Y esto como se supone que funciona (Dándole vueltas hasta que sin querer la cara del hombre lanzó fuego y el niño lo aventó alejándose de él, la niña río levemente, divertida)

Jaken se acercó a los niños y tomo su báculo

Jaken: Hay, mocoso maleducado, como te atreves a tocar mi báculo, si no fuera porque el amo se tomó la molestia de revivirte, el Gran Jaken ya te hubiera eliminado.

Rin se acercó lentamente al Dragón de Dos cabezas que la miraba con curiosidad... Cuando iba a tocarlo, este se levantó y olfateo a la niña, está río al sentir sus narices hasta que ambos abrieron la boca

Rin: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Los otros tres miraron, dos listos para atacar por si ese dragón la lastimaba. Lo que no se esperaron era que el Rin estaba en el piso riendo mientras ambas cabezas la lamían como si fuese una cría

Rin: Jajajajaja

Leo se acercó a ella y jalo a la niña tratando de alejarla pero una de las cabezas lo tomo y lo tiró al piso, haciéndole cosquillas también

Leo: Jajajajaja, no, no suelta, Jajajajaja

Jaken abrió la boca de sorpresa, ya que el Dragón, antes hostil y arisco, era ahora reducido a un tierno cachorro jugando con sus dueños, claro en su opinión un gran insulto para su amo.

Jaken: Mocosos del demonio, como se atreven a acercarse al Dragón del amo sin permiso, deberían castigarlos...

Sesshomaru: Jaken

El pequeño Youkai quedó callado y lo miró con algo de miedo

Leo y Rin se levantaron rápidamente y se acercaron al Youkai, ambos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia y se dirigieron a él

Leo: Señor, le agradezco el que nos haya revivido con su poderosa espada, a cambio de eso, por favor permítanos seguirlo, aprender de usted, mi Lord, prometemos serle de utilidad, y no estorbarle, se lo ruego

Jaken: Pero como se les ocurre que el amo va a necesitar ayuda de un par de niños, una cucaracha sería más útil que ustedes...

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y siguió caminando hasta el dragón, los niños lo miraron y se levantaron mientras Jaken lo seguía...

Rin: Se… señor

Leonardo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su hermana hablaba, y apostaba lo que quisiera a que era gracias a ese poderoso Youkai y su maravillosa espada.

Rin: Rin-chan promete servirle en lo que pueda, y Leonardo-aniki promete usar sus conocimientos para ayudarlo

Jaken: ¿Conocimientos?

Leo: Se dé un herrero que forja las espadas más malignas de toda la región, es capaz de crear espadas más resistentes que las del mismísimo Herrero Totosai, solo hay que conseguir los materiales necesarios y el la creará para usted, si me lleva con usted lo hará gratis y rápido

Sesshomaru los escuchaba sin comentar nada y siguió su camino con Jaken y el dragón siguiéndolo, Leo y Rin se extrañaron sin saber que decir hasta que en todo el rato el Youkai hablo

Sesshomaru: Si quieren venir deben ser capaces de seguirme el paso, o los dejaremos atrás.

Jaken se quedó de piedra. La pequeña Rin corrió hacia el Youkai sonriendo mientras su hermano de quedó celebrando atrás, al darse cuenta que se iban sin él, salió corriendo hacia ellos. Jaken antes de terminar de procesar la información en su cerebro, salió corriendo tras ellos, ya que lo dejaban atrás.

Leo: Mi Lord, podría decirnos, sino es molestia ¿Cual es su nombre?

El Youkai ni siquiera lo miró

Sesshomaru: Soy Sesshomaru

Leo: Mi nombre es Leonardo, y esta es mi hermanita Rin

La pequeña le dio una dulce sonrisa que le hizo sentir de nuevo esa extraña sensación en su insensible pecho.

Rin: Y tú que eres, ¿monstruito? (Dijo viendo al Youkai que los seguía)

Jaken: Hay, mocosa, mal educada, tenme más respeto, yo soy el sirviente más fiel del amo Sesshomaru, mi nombre es Jaken. Pero ustedes deben llamarme, El Grandioso, apuesto e inteligente Gran Jaken.

Leo: Es muy largo (El pequeño demonio verde cayó estilo anime) Te diré sólo Jaken

Rin: Está bien, ¿Gran Jaken? (Viendo preocupada al monstruito que no se levantaba del piso)

Jaken: Chamaco igualado, eres inferior a mí, como te atreves a hablarme de tu...

Sesshomaru: Jaken, guarda silencio, o voy a dejarte aquí

El pobre se quedó callado ya que si lo creía capaz.

...

En un palacio sobre las nubes, se encuentra un enorme castillo donde había un par de Bellas mujeres Youkai de la misma especie que Sesshomaru viendo a través de una especie de espejo a Sesshomaru y su grupo alejarse por el este, ambas tenían el cabello blanco, piel pálida, ojos dorados, marcas en las mejillas de sus rostros de porcelana y una media luna adornando sus frente. La mayor tomaba un té desde su trono disfrutando del espectáculo, mientras la más joven estaba parada a su lado viendo el viaje de ese grupo tan singular.

: Quien diría que Sesshomaru tuviera el mismo gusto que su padre por estar acompañado de humanos, y yo que pensé que los odiaba.

: Yo también lo creía madre, ¿Piensa decirle algo?

: Sesshomaru, es idéntico a su padre, dudo mucho que me escuche, además, quisiera que me entretenga un rato, será mejor que vigiles a tu hermano, Luna, no queremos que Sesshomaru haga una estupidez antes de tiempo.

Luna: Entendido, madre.


	2. Adaptarse

Capítulo 2 "Adaptarse"

Desde la niebla se acercaban un par de sombras corriendo hacia un lugar donde había un monstruo de color morado descuartizado. Una era un Youkai Rana mejor conocido como Jaken, el leal y fiel sirviente de Sesshomaru; la otra era una niña pequeña de cabellos negros con una coletita de lado y ojos verdes, con un tierno kimono naranja con cuadros beige y con circulitos verdes, y tenía un par de brazaletes plateados con detalles en relieve de monstruos casi pegados a sus muñecas, que corría a la par de él monstruito, se veía sumamente tierna. Al llegar a donde estaba el monstruo la niña se detuvo para celebrar

Rin: Ya gane! (Contenta)

Jaken: ¡Tonta, esto no es una competencia! (dice molesto aunque claro no negó que la niña fue más rápida que él)

Rin: Mire eso Gran Jaken, el señor Sesshomaru tenía razón, encontramos un demonio muerto. (viendo la cabeza de Goshinki)

Jaken: Hay, ¿Quien pudo haberlo matado, tú?

Sesshomaru: Fue Inuyasha

Los dos voltearon a ver a los otros dos personajes que acababan de llegar. Uno era el apuesto y elegante demonio blanco, con su misma expresión neutral. El otro era él pequeño Youkai Neko, vestido idéntico a Sesshomaru solo que los detalles que el demonio tenía en rojo, el niño los tenía en azul marino, también tenia unos brazaletes como los de su hermana, sin embargo el los tenia mas escondidos que los suyos.

Sesshomaru: Aunque puedo asegurar que también salio lastimado de esta batalla (agarrando la cabeza del demonio y la cargo con su brazo sin dificultad. Rin grito asustada al ver la cara de ese personaje que simplemente le daba escalofríos) "Puedo olerlo, en los colmillos de este demonio esta impregnado el aroma del acero; tal como lo supuse estos colmillos fueron capaces de romper esa poderosa espada" (pensando)

Leo: Wow… se nota que fue un Demonio muy fuerte (sorprendido)

Sesshomaru puso la cabeza en su hombro y se empezó alejar con el pequeño a su lado. Claro que la niña no habia dejado de gritar horrorizada.

Sesshomaru: ¡Vamonos!

Jaken: Amo bonito, piensa llevar esa cabeza?

Sesshomaru: Silencio Rin! No grites

La niña al instante guardo silencio con una sonrisa y luego se coloco en una posee militar.

Rin: Si señor.

Los cuatro se empezaron a alejar del lugar.

Leo: Lord Sesshomaru, ocurre algo? (Notando que su amo estaba pensativo(

Sesshomaru: "Puedo detectar que ocurrió en este lugar con solo oler el aire, sin embargo, hay algo que no me queda claro. La sangre de Inuyasha a cambiado por completo. Es verdad, esa sangre no olía a humano, mas bien tenia un gran parecido con la de mi padre y la mía" (Pensando con severidad)

Rin se puso junto a su hermano mientras empezaba a tararear una tierna canción.

Jaken: ¿Quieres dejar de hacer ruido, mocosa? (desesperado)

Rin: No hago ruido, solo tarareo una canción de mi autoria (Cruzando los brazos graciosamente)

Jaken: Pues espero que no consideres dedicarte a eso, porque seguramente te morirás de hambre.

Rin: No es verdad, tengo una linda voz y he cantado increíbles canciones, solo esta celoso de que tengo mejor voz que usted (Sonriendo)

Jaken: Mocosa irrespetuosa, ya verás que mi voz es mucho más melodiosa que la tuya (Aclarándose la garganta) El mundo he de... (Su boca fue callada abruptamente por un par de manos con garritas que casi lo asfixian)

Leo: Señor Jaken, no es el momento para que use esa hermosa voz que tiene, en un campo tan contaminado, seguramente se lastimaría la garganta y no podría volver a cantar.

Jaken se separo y medito un momento las "sabias y honestas" palabras que el niño decía, así que su ego se elevó otros 10 puntos.

Jaken: Tienes razón mocoso, esta voz tan refinada que tengo debe cuidarse (Alejándose para pararse al lado de su amo)

Rin y Leo: "De la que lo salvamos" (Pensaron los niños aliviados de no tener que escucharlo y ademas de que el señor Sesshomaru lo mataría por lastimar sus agudos oídos)

Leo miro a su hermanita que estaba mucho más radiante que antes de conocer a Sesshomaru, vestía mejor, sonreía mas, hablaba tanto que costaba creer que en algun momento fue muda, lo unico que no pudo cambiar fue ese habito de caminar descalza.

Flash Back

Llevaban casi 3 días caminando sin saber a donde, comían lo que podían y dormían donde podían pero en su infantil mente eso solo significaría que aumentaría su resistencia, podría ser tan fuerte como ese demonio blanco que les salvo la vida.

Rin: ¿Oiga señor Jaken, sabe si hay un rió por aquí cerca?

Jaken: ¿Un rió? ¿Que tienes hambre otra vez?

Rin: No, es que quiero darme un baño ¿Viendo su ropas sucias aun? Es algo incómodo tener este mal olor en mí.

Jaken: Guarda silencio mocosa, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, estamos muy ocupados como para soportar...

Sesshomaru: ¡Jaken!

Jaken se asusto pero se acerco rápidamente al Daiyoukai.

Jaken: Si, amo bonito? (Temblando)

Sesshomaru: Calienta agua para mi baño.

Jaken hizo como cien reverencias y salio corriendo no muy lejos hacia unas rocas.

Leo: "Que lambiscon" (Penso con burla)

Jaken pego un pergamino a unas rocas y le pego con el báculo y empezó a salir agua de la roca, en una par de minutos del agua salia humo demostrando que eran...

Rin: Son aguas termales (Emocionada)

Leo se empezó a quitar el kimono pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Jaken.

Leo: ¡AUCH!

Jaken: Mocoso mal educado, estas termas son exclusivamente del amo Sesshomaru, nadie mas tiene por que entrar en ellas, tu suciedad podría manchar su delicada piel...

Sesshomaru: ¡Jaken!

El demonio verde se volteo asustado e hizo muchas reverencias exageradas.

Sesshomaru: Ve por lo que te ordene.

Jaken: Enseguida amo (El demonio verde subió al dragón y salieron volando sin decir nada)

Leo y Rin los miraron irse, sin saber que hacer o pensar.

Sesshomaru: Rin.

La pequeña volteo y su hermano presto atención, por si las dudas.

Sesshomaru: ¿No querias darte un baño?

Rin sonrio radiante y asintio freneticamente mientras se abria el obi del kimono. Leo se sonrojo ante la falta de vergueza de su hermanita y la detuvo a tiempo.

Leo: Jejejejejeje, hey, Rin, por que no vienes a desvestirte a otro lado -Sin perder tiempo, jalo a la niña y se fueron hacia atras de las rocas- Que crees que haces? (Al pobre por un momento se le olvido que era su pequeña e inocente hermana con la que estaba hablando)

Rin: Me desvisto para bañarme? -Como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, claro que su hermano tuvo un ligero instinto de ahorcarla-

Leo: "No matare a mi hermana, no matare a mi hermana, no matare a mi hermana..." (Leo le dio la espalda mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de extrangularla)

Rin: ¿Hey, Leo... No vienes? (Pregunto la pequeña atras de unas rocas que cubria su desnudez, lo sabia por que su kimono estaba en el piso todo desdoblado y amontonado)

El niño suspiro mientras se quitaba la ropa y la colgaba en una roca para que se mantuviera limpia, de paso levanto la de su hermana y la sacudio, para colgarla junto a su ropa para que se bañaran con tranquilidad.

Ambos estaban en las termas, Rin jugando y salpicándolo mientras nadaba tranquilamente, Leo solo suspiro, mientras agarraba a la niña de un brazo y la sentaba para que estuviese quieta, de una buena vez.

Rin hizo un puchero mientras Leo le tallaba el cabello y la espalda, con delicadeza además de desenredar los nudos que tendría en el cabello.

Los niños se quedaron un rato hasta que el menor decidió que era hora de salir, pero cuando vio donde estaban sus ropas ya no estaban.

Leo: Nos robaron.

Rin quedó sorprendida y algo extrañada ¿Para que alguien querrían unas viejas y rotas Ropas?

Jaken: ¡Enanos, ya es hora de que salgan!

Leo: Señor Jaken, alguien se robo nuestras ropas, no podemos salir así

Jaken: Nadie se las robó, niños bobos, solamente me los lleve porque ya no sirven

Leo: ¿Y entonces que? No vamos a ir desnudos por ahí! (Muy MUY avergonzado)

Rin: Onii-chan, mira

Leonardo volteo solo para ver qué en otra roca había un par de kimonos nuevos, incluso tenía una nueva liga para el cabello de Rin.

Jaken: Y apurense, el amo bonito también desea bañarse.

Los niños se apuraron y se pusieron los kimonos con prisa, les quedaba perfecto, eran cómodos y además podían moverse con normalidad con ellos. Rin le modelo a su hermano emocionada su nuevo conjunto, aunque no quiso probarse los zapatitos.

Leo: Rin Ponte los zapatos.

Rin: Nop (Con una sonrisa) Quiero sentir la tierra bajo mis pies.

Leo: Eres una terca (Suspirando) Vamos, antes de que esa rana nos moleste con que estamos tardandonos.

Rin: Si

Los niños fueron a donde Jaken ya había prendido una fogata y tenia algunos pescados ya cocidos para que los niños comieran.

Leo: Y el señor Sesshomaru.

Jaken: Fue a bañarse hace un rato (Sin verlos) Ahora coman y cállense.

Los niños se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a comer, Rin miro el lomo de Ah-Un y vio que tenía unas toallas. Así que se levantó y las tomo, bajo la mirada de ambos.

Rin: Le llevare estas toallas al señor Sesshomaru, no me tardo (Yéndose dando saltitos)

Jaken: Si, si, haz lo que... ¡¿QUE?! (Levantándose de golpe) ¡¿Que tu hermana no conoce la vergüenza?!!

Leo: Ni la decencia (Comiendo tranquilamente)

Rin buscaba al demonio de largos cabellos blancos, se subió una roca para ver mejor y en efecto, consiguió una MUY buena vista. En el agua tranquilamente el poderoso Daiyoukai disfrutaba de el agua caliente, Rin podía ver sus formados músculos, sus marcas en sus brazos y pecho que no dejaba ver normalmente el kimono masculino, y su sedoso cabello blanco con algo de humedad. Rin se sorprendió un poco, por obvias razones, nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, y realmente no importaba.

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru

El Daiyoukai volteo a verla sorprendido, aunque intentó no demostrarlo, solo le sorprendió no haber detectado el olor de la pequeña.

Rin: Le traje estás toallas (Sonriendo mientras le estiraba las toallas)

Sesshomaru no dijo nada pero no dejaba de mirarla, hasta que aparto la vista

Sesshomaru: Largo

Rin dejo las toallas en la roca antes de irse con una sonrisa

Fin del Flash Back

En un pantano horrible y tetrico, se veian salir las energias malignas del lugar, causando que ningun animal pudiera acercar por temor a morir, aunque claro eso no impidio que tres Youkais se acercaran a la única cabaña del lugar. En ella había un demonio de horrible apariencia, con cuernos y un collar hecho de pequeñas calaveras, con ropa vieja, bebiendo tranquilamente un poco de sake de una copita, hasta que oyó unos pasos afuera.

En eso el aire soplo, dejando ver a Sesshomaru con la cabeza del monstruo, seguido de Jaken y el pequeño Leonardo.

Kaijimbo: ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Sesshomaru: ¿Tú debes ser Kaijimbo, como forjabas espadas con poderes malignos, fuiste exiliado por el gran Herrero Totosai, y también maestro tuyo, no es así?

Kaijimbo: Así que Totosai, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuché su nombre, pero aún así me da repugnancia.

Sesshomaru arrojó al suelo la cabeza.

Kaijimbo: No tires tú asquerosa basura en mi casa.

Sesshomaru: Como te atreves Kaijimbo, ¿No puedes forjarme una espada con los colmillos de este demonio?

Kaijimbo se acercó a revisar la cabeza del demonio y luego miro mal a Sesshomaru

Kaijimbo: No te burles de mi, con estos colmillos podridos no podré hacer una espada resistente

Sesshomaru saco su espada y apunto a la cabeza, para sorpresa de Leo y Jaken

Jaken: "¿El amo Sesshomaru tiene pensado revivir esa cabeza con Colmillo sagrado?" (piensa sorprendido)

Leo observaba atento a sus movimientos, ya que nunca había visto al demonio resucitar a nadie.

Sesshomaru observó a dos monstruitos sobre la cabeza de ese monstruo y blandió su espada para destruirlos, al instante los ojos de la cabeza empezaron a brillar de vida al igual que los colmillos.

Kaijimbo: Ahora lucen distintos, han cobrado vida.

Sesshomaru: Escúchame, quiero decirte que Colmillo Sagrado fue creado por el mismo Herrero que te expulsó de sus dominios y éstos colmillos son los únicos que pudieron romper a otra de sus creaciones conocidas como el Comillo Sagrado, el cual es un arma sumamente poderosa.

Kaijimbo: Está bien, crearé una imponente espada... Pero les costará.

Leo se acercó a él y sacó de sus mangas una esfera de color verde fosforescente, con una especie de insecto grande, como una avispa, dentro.

Leo: Creo que recuerdas esto

Kaijimbo: ¡¿De donde lo sacaste?! Es mío

Leo formó un puño con su mano libre, mostrando que de sus brazaletes de acero, salieron tres garras a la vista; pero también aparentemente tienen varias hojas extensibles ocultas y parecen ser increíblemente fuertes, acercó lentamente la esfera.

Kaijimbo: ¡No niño!

Leo: ¿Crees que sea un buen pago por esta espada?

El demonio miró con odio al niño

Kaijimbo: Está bien, ¿Pero tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones de acuerdo?

El niño guardo la esfera y se alejó con una sonrisa. Los 3 Youkais salieron del lugar, solo quedaba esperar.

Leo guardo sus garras, mientras empezaba a silbar contento

Jaken: ¿Y que es esa cosa, enano? (parándose a su lado)

Leo: Es un insecto de Toride, que tiene 500 años de antigüedad, mientras más añejo más útil es, ya que cualquier ser que lo funda en miel y especias, y lo beba aumentará sus poderes y su longevidad.

Jaken: ¿Y de donde lo sacaste?

Leo: Me lo encontré hace años en el bosque, y tarde 2 en saber su utilidad, y hace uno me tomé un poco, por eso no controlo mis poderes... A mi me dio mi forma Youkai, pero estoy guardando está por si acaso.

Jaken: ¿Y piensas darle ese valioso tesoro a ese herrero?

Leo: No seas tonto, señor Jaken, en 3 días haré una buena imitación de él y para cuándo se de cuenta estaremos pero bien Lejos.

Sesshomaru no comento nada pero en el fondo estaba orgulloso del niño, al menos era inteligente.

Jaken: Ahora hay que esperar tres mugrosos días, hay que coraje, como si tuviéramos su tiempo.

Leo se subió al Dragón de Dos cabezas al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru se iba volando.

Leo: ¡Arre! (El dragón se elevó al mismo tiempo que Jaken se agarraba de la cola del animal)

Jaken: ¡MOCOSO, DÉJAME SUBIR! ¡YO NO SE VOLAR!

Leo suspiro y se acercó a la cabeza del animal para que subiera al sapo, tal vez no era muy amable pero era divertido hacerle maldades.

Rin terminaba de acomodar sus pescados rostizados para esperar al sapo gruñón, su hermano y al señor Sesshomaru, aunque el último no comía nada, quería ayudarle en algo al menos.

Rin: Espero que les haya ido bien y no hayan regresado con esa cabeza tan fea.

Leo: ¡RIN!

Rin levantó la mirada y vio a los Youkais acercarse. Y a su hermano sobre el Dragón saludándola con la mano

Rin: ¡Señor Sesshomaru! (Saludando) ¡Señor Jaken! ¡Hermano!

Los varones aterrizaron en la hierba, mientras la pequeña humana abrazaba a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas... Claro que este solo le acarició el cabello tiernamente.

Rin: Hice pescado asado, vamos, o se enfriara

El niño corrió con el sapo a la comida dejando atrás al Demonio y a la pequeña, que se quedaron en un silencio, con la niña mirándolo sonriente y Sesshomaru viendo a las estrellas

Rin: Amo Sesshomaru, consiguió lo que quería

El demonio la miró y asintió para después caminar a la fogata.

...3 días después...

Jaken: ¡Kaijimbo! Ya se cumplieron los tres días que nos pediste, ¿Tienes lista la espada echa con los colmillos de ese demonio?

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, una espada filosa con un brillo rojo corto al pobre demonio en dos sin problemas.

Kaijimbo: Si, termine, la espada mas grandiosa de la historia.

El hombre tenia los ojos rojos y brillantes y lucia muy aterrador. Despues la espada señalo una direccion y el youkai siguio la direccion dejando solo al sapo muerto.

Un tiempo después Sesshomaru y Leonardo entraron a la cabaña de Kaijimbo debido a la tardanza de Jaken, y vieron en el piso de la cabaña, el cadaver partido en dos de Jaken.

Sesshomaru: Esto es obra de Kaijimbo, lo sabía

Leo: ¿Y ahora que, amo Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru saco a Colmillo Sagrado y apunto a Jaken y corto a los Sirvientes de la muerte, y en poco Tiempo Jaken empezo a moverse

Jaken: Si no... Mal recuerdo... Fui cortado... Por Kaijimbo, yo estaba muerto (Vio sus piernitas en separadas de su cuerpo) Si, estaba en lo correcto

Leo: Señor Jaken, está vivo (Contento) ¿Aún me puedo quedar con su báculo?

El sapo lo vio mal y luego miro al demonio blanco

Sesshomaru: Levántate Jaken, junta tú cuerpo y vámonos (Serio)

Jaken: Amo Sesshomaru... ¿Usted utilizo al Colmillo Sagrado para salvar la vida de su Sirviente?

Sesshomaru: ¿Crees que alguien más haría esto por ti Jaken?

Jaken: Ay... Solo mi mamá (Llorando conmovido mientras Leo se tapaba la boca para no reírse)

Sesshomaru: Y... ¿Kaijimbo ya tenía lista la espada Jaken? (Sin darle mucha importancia)

Jaken: Ah si, ya estaba terminada, pero pude notar algo extraño... Kaijimbo actuaba como si fuera manipulado... Por la espada

Sesshomaru: Se a lo que te refieres

Leo ayudó al sapo a levantarse, claro que Jaken se quejó de que no era un bebé como para que lo cargarán

Sesshomaru: Leonardo

El niño lo miró

Sesshomaru: Encargate de esta choza (Saliendo)

Leo sonrió y sacó las cuchillas de sus grilletes, en menos de un segundo la choza quedó completamente destrozada y Jaken la quemo hasta las cenizas, los animales que veían la escena casi sienten lastima por el pobre tonto que hubiera echo enojar al Youkai blanco, por que si lo encontraban, quedaría peor que esa choza.


End file.
